


Requiem

by keekers_peekers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Klance endgame, Like sloooooooow guys, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Violence, Warnings May Change, more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keekers_peekers/pseuds/keekers_peekers
Summary: When Keith disappears on a scouting mission for the Blade of Marmora, the Voltron Coalition comes back together to find him.What they find is far worse than anyone could have imagined.The gears of war are turning again, and they'll need Voltron, and each other, now more than ever.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I recently rewatched some of Voltron, after having pretty much left it alone after Season 8, and it just fired me up to do my own take on what could happen post Season 8 to address what I felt was wrong with the last two seasons in particular. We all have our own opinions on the end of Voltron, and as a huge Keith fan, I think he walked away from the whole thing having done rather well. A few of the other characters, Lance in particular, got completely shafted, though, so maybe this will go some way to remedying that. That's just my opinion, though!
> 
> As I said, some people loved how Voltron ended, others were deeply unhappy. Whatever the reasons for your opinion, I hope you still enjoy this.
> 
> There will be Keith/Lance endgame here, because they're my ship of choice, but it's gonna be slooooow burn, so hang in there for it!

_The Detravi System_

As part of the Blade of Marmora’s new humanitarian mission, the members had been scattered throughout the universe to try and repair the damage the Galra Empire had done under Zarkon’s rule, which generally consisted of providing aid and support to the affected races and civilisations they encountered. Whether that meant providing food and water, or hands to help rebuild destroyed homes, the Blades, now no longer needed in espionage with the war over, were there to provide it.

For Keith, having been the leader of the Blades for almost three years, this now brought him to one of the farthest systems in the universe: the Detravi System. To this point, not many in the Coalition had come out this far, none had, in fact, and so Keith had opted to come to the system alone, with Kosmo in tow, to assess what needed to be done as a cursory observation, and then shift the Blade’s resources to accommodate. It was simply a fly-through mission, and wouldn’t involve landing anywhere, so he didn’t think it would take too long.

“Hey, what’s wrong…?” Keith looked over to where his companion had suddenly frozen in place, the hair along his spine prickled up, a low rolling snarl tripping from his mouth. The ship’s scanners hadn’t picked up anything in the area that could incite such a reaction from the wolf, he’d had them running since they’d come into the area as a safety precaution, and nothing had even half-blipped on them. “What is it, boy…?”

Before Keith could ask any further questions of his clearly upset companion, something hit their small ship, and hard, jolting Keith hard. He gripped the ship’s controls tightly, jaw tight as he kept himself stable in his seat, looking up to see all of the ship’s power disappear before his eyes, the craft starting to list to the side, getting caught in the gravitational pull of one of the nearby planets.

“What the hell…?!” He didn’t understand how this could be happening. For something to have hit the ship hard enough to drain its power, it would have to a weapon, which would imply that a vessel was in the vicinity. But it couldn’t be; his scanners would have picked it up. This wasn’t an old or basic ship he was in: it was one of the Marmora’s scout craft, and was fitted with long-range scanners that could pick up anything. So how was this happening?

The ship shook and rattled violently as it was pulled into the planet’s atmosphere, and Keith quickly activated the mask on his Marmora suit, knowing the oxygen supplies on the ship were depleting rapidly due to the loss of power. Looking out of the main screen showed them about to crash onto a planet that seemed largely barren, almost desert-like, so at least he wouldn’t injure anyone with the impact. Rapidly, Cosmo leapt over to Keith, who instinctively knew what his friend was planning, removing the safety belts keeping him in his seat and gripping the wolf’s fur tightly.

In a flash, the pair were out of the doomed craft, and dropped with a slight thud into the sandy ground below. Keith rolled for a couple of feet before stopping, pushing himself up to watch the ship burst into flames mid-air, then crash with a thunderous boom into the planet’s surface some distance away, but the pair were close enough to feel the wave off of the impact, keeping low to the ground to avoid getting blown over.

“Okay…” Keith got to his feet, watching the towering plume of smoke from his wrecked ship float up into the sky. “If we were hit, whoever hit us is going to know we came down here, and they’re gonna come looking for us…” The atmospheric reading from his suit told him that the atmosphere of the planet could sustain life, and so he released his mask, looking around for any sign of shelter, or somewhere to hide from whoever could be looking to take them. It all felt very reminiscent of his time in the desert after he was ejected from the Garrison, and he could feel the heat on his skin, even through his suit. They had no food and no water, so they’d have to find shelter quickly if they were going to have any chance of surviving.

With no clear direction to strike out in, Keith opted to get as far from the crash site as possible, running off in the opposite direction with Kosmo at his side. There was absolutely nothing visible for miles, which was worrisome, and Keith knew he couldn’t make any attempt to contact help in case it alerted whoever was apparently hunting them to his position. It was a difficult position, but Keith was well-used to dealing with tough situations. He had been the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron; you had to be prepared for anything and everything as a leader.

“This is getting us nowhere…” Keith sighed, exasperated and overheating rapidly, having been striking out into the endless horizon for hours. He stopped, looking around to still find nothing anywhere, and he felt his frustration starting to mount. He knew he was getting too hot, and was starting to dehydrate, and Kosmo looked to his friend with concern, though Keith could see the wolf was struggling, as well. He had to be, with that thick fur in this heat.

The hot stillness was disrupted by a net dropping from the sky, anchoring Kosmo to the desert floor, the wolf yelping in alarm and pain as his large body was crushed down into the dirt.

“No!” Keith cried out, jumping forward immediately to try and release his companion, jumping back in shock as a bolt of electricity rattled his body upon touching the net. He was undeterred, though. “It’s gonna be okay! I’m gonna get you out!” He could hear the sounds above of a vessel approaching, frantically dropping down to where the anchors of the net were embedded in the ground, pulling them up one at a time, working through the continued electric shocks that kept sparking through him, until enough of the anchors were released for Kosmo to slip out of the net.

A second net dropped, this one capturing Keith this time, and he let out a loud cry of pain as his body was assaulted by electricity. Kosmo remained loyally at his side, clearly panicked as he tried to move the anchors himself.

“G-go…!” Keith ordered, his voice rasping through the pain. “G-go! Get out of here!” He knew Kosmo could travel farther, and at a greater speed, if he was unencumbered, and as he’d gotten older, he’d grown proficient at even being able to jump across planets. Keith knew the best chance for Kosmo was to leave him, and get back to a system where more of the Blades were, and bring help. It was the best thing to do. “Get help…! Go…!” He could see his friend’s reluctance, the sadness and distress in the wolf’s eyes plain and visible, but Keith gave him the most reassuring look he could manage. He trusted Kosmo with his life, and over the years the two had become an inseparable team, so he had every faith that the wolf would come through for him.

The last things Keith remembered, before the world faded to black, were the sight of Kosmo disappearing from his sight, and the sound of heavy footfalls approaching, coupled with buzz and whirr of machines.

——

_New Altea - two weeks later_

Every year, without fail, the Paladins of Voltron gathered on New Altea to commemorate the end of the war, and remember the sacrifice of their comrade and friend, Allura, in bringing about the end of the war. For Coran, this was one of his favourite times of year, not because of the date itself, and recounting the memory of losing someone he loved as a daughter, but because it meant reuniting with the family he had made for himself within the Voltron Paladins. He didn’t really see them outside of this time, owing to their busy lives now the war was over, so this was always a treat and a joy for the moustached Altea.

The man was practically buzzing as the familiar sight of the Galaxy Garrison vessel descended into the atmosphere. The Paladins had never brought the _Atlas_ to the memorial, as the ship was often far too busy on missions across the universe, and since the lions had left Altea two years ago, no sight of them had been seen since, so they’d taken to using other Garrison-issued vessels for this trip. This was the _Mercurius_, a sizeable craft that was built for speed rather than firepower, but the wormhole network that existed throughout the universe made travel between different systems efficient without too much difficulty.

“Welcome back!” Coral greeted the team as they disembarked, smiling brightly at the happy faces that greeted him. Pidge looked largely unchanged from last year, though Coran could definitely see something more of a feminine look to her, and she was perhaps a few inches taller than last year. Hunk was still as large as he had always been, though he seemed more muscular now, maturity showing in him clear and bright. Shiro seemed more relaxed than he had ever been, the new era of peace complementing him well, his smile just that little bit wider, his demeanour that little bit calmer. Lance always looked a little troubled when he came to New Altea, memories of the love he lost coming rushing back with every visit, but that sadness soon dissipated and was replaced with all of the joy he had felt in that short time he’d had with the Altea princess. It didn’t surprise Coran at all that Keith wasn’t with them; he very rarely was. As the leader of the Blade of Marmora, he spent most of his time roaming the universe to help those in need, under the group’s new humanitarian mandate. He knew he’d be along soon enough, as he had never missed the memorial feast.

“Hey, Coran!” Hunk beamed, waving as he approached the man, pulling him into a warm hug. “Jeez, how has it been a year?! I really need to get out here more often; it can’t just be a year between visits!” Coran, filled with joy, returned the hug tightly, his heart warmed to be back amongst the humans he had come to love so deeply.

“You’re always welcome here!” Coran told him as they broke apart, offering a smile to Pidge as she approached. “Number Five! You’re looking well!”

“Thanks, Coran,” she smiled in return. “How have things been here?”

“Ah, all is well!” Coran nodded, watching as Shiro and Lance approached. “Things here are quiet and peaceful, and our people are thriving as they did before the war began. I’m grateful for this time of peace.”

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Coran,” Shiro smiled warmly at the man. “I’m glad things on the New Altea are going so well. We’re doing well on Earth, as well.”

“How is Curtis?” Coran asked after Shiro’s husband, who always opted out of accompanying them to the memorial, feeling it was something that was for them alone.

“He’s doing well, thanks for asking,” Shiro’s smile brightened at the mention of the man he loved. “He’s training the next generation of pilots now, alongside Iverson, and they’re doing well. The Garrison has really come along since the war. We’re really focusing on the idea of exploration and cooperation, to bring as many races into the Coalition as we can.” Shiro was quickly chosen to be the new Admiral and leader of the Galaxy Garrison after the death of Admiral Sanda, and he was a popular and well-respected figure.

“And Lance!” Coran turned to one of his favourite Paladins, if not his favourite, and enveloped him in an embrace. “So wonderful to see you! How have you been?”

“Doing good, Coran!” Lance declared, presenting him with a bouquet of bright pink juniberries. “These are fresh off the farm this morning! Think she’d like them?”

“Of course she would!” Coran agreed. “I’m sure she’d love them. We’ll put them in the middle of the table!” Coran then looked to Shiro. “Have you heard from Keith? Do you know how long he’ll be?” It went without saying that Shiro and Keith were close as brothers, and he would generally be the one who knew Keith’s whereabouts in the universe.

“I haven’t heard from him in several weeks,” Shiro shrugged. “They were planning the next wave of their mission, heading out to the far reaches to see what aid they could offer, but honestly? It’s been nearly two months at this stage since I heard from him, and he was on New Olkarion then, so I have no idea where he could be now.” The Olkari had managed to settle on a new planet after theirs was destroyed by Haggar, and the Blade of Marmora had been instrumental in helping them to rebuild their nation, as they had with all refugees from destroyed planets, a number of whom chose to settle on New Olkarion.

“That guy rarely stays in one place!” Lance shook his head. “He’s always on the move. He’ll be here, though. He hasn’t missed it yet.”

As the day slowly ticked into night, the table was set and ready for the meal, festooned in all manner of dishes, courtesy of Coran and Hunk’s combined teamwork, and Lance’s juniberry flowers, but as the team sat down together, one seat at the table was still empty.

“Okay, this is weird,” Lance frowned at the empty seat to his left. He and Keith had grown to be close friends over the years, in spite of their initial animosity, and so he found the other’s absence noticeable. “He’s not normally this late. Has anyone tried contacting him? Or the Blades? I mean, he’s their commander; they must know where he is, right?”

“I contacted Acxa about half an hour ago,” Shiro said. “I was getting concerned, so I asked her if she knew how far away he was, and she said the last she heard of him, he was heading to the Detravi System on a scout mission.”

“That’s clear over the other side of the universe!” Coran exclaimed. “He could be stuck trying to get back, but surely he would have contacted his subordinates to let them know, or contacted us. He normally does…”

“You think something is wrong…?” Pidge frowned, the concern starting to pique in her voice.

“Something definitely isn’t right,” Lance stated. “Keith is a lot of things, but he’s never late for this. This is us coming back together, this is our family coming back together, so if he’s not here, something has to be wrong.” A troubled silence fell over the table, none of them willing to start eating while the uncertainty over Keith hung in the air.

A soft whimpering cracked through the quiet, and all of those at the table turned to the origin of the sound, everyone leaping to their feet when Kosmo slumped out from some of the shrubbery, looking battered, tired, and worn out.

“Kosmo!” Hunk exclaimed, and everyone rushed at the large space wolf, immediately fussing over him. “Are you okay?! What happened to you?!”

“Where’s Keith?” Lance looked up, looking around for Kosmo’s master and constant companion. He looked down into the wolf’s sad eyes, and he could see exactly what they’d all been dreading: something had happened to Keith.

“Oh no…” Coran’s expression dropped rapidly, picking up on Kosmo’s unspoken message as everyone else had, watching as everyone shifted to lift Kosmo, something all of them had to do with the size of the beast, and they brought the wolf into the castle, settling him down on one of the tables in the meeting rooms, passing Romelle as they went.

“What happened?!” She half-shrieked as she chased after them, spotting Kosmo and immediately sensing the worst.

“We don’t know,” Hunk told her, his expression grim and concerned. “We just found him like this. Keith wasn’t with him.” Romelle didn’t need to be told what that meant: they could tell she knew.

“Oh no…” she gasped softly, watching as the team set about tending to Kosmo’s injuries, while Hunk rushed off to find the wolf some food and water. “Where is he?”

“No idea,” Lance replied, opening up a second First Aid kit, Pidge already working on cleansing and treating the open wounds. “He showed up like this. If Keith’s not with him, it’s a certain bet something bad happened, and he sent Kosmo to get help.”

“I’m going to go back to the _Mercurius_ and see if I can get through to anyone back at the Garrison,” Shiro declared firmly. “If we can mobilise a search party, we’ll have a better chance of finding Keith. We already know his last known location, roughly, so we at least have a starting point. Coran, what do you know about the Detravi System?”

“Not a lot,” Coran admitted glumly. “It’s such a vast system, as so far away from most other occupied systems, that it’s generally out of anyone’s knowledge. Even Alfor had never managed to make a journey out that far.”

“Think we can get a wormhole out there?” Shiro asked. “Or at least close-by?”

“I’d reckon so,” Coran confirmed. “I’ll look into that.”

“Thanks, Coran,” Shiro said, turning then to Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, the latter of whom had just returned to the room with food and water for the injured space wolf.“Are you three going to stay here with Kosmo?”

“I’ll come with you to talk to the Garrison and the Blades,” Lance declared, handing his wrappings to Romelle, who immediately jumped in to help. He was incredibly out of practice when it came to proverbially suiting up and getting back out into space, but the thought of his friend lost and potentially injured out in the vastness of space gave him the motivation to get back out into the fray. Allura wouldn’t want him just sitting by while one of their family, their friend, was in trouble, so he couldn’t remain sedate any longer. “I want to help.”

“Thanks, Lance,” Shiro nodded, looking then to Romelle, Pidge, and Hunk. “I’ll leave his care to you three, then. Coran, see if we can get a wormhole opened out close to the Detravi System.”

“Roger that, Admiral!” Coran saluted, rushing off to work, while Pidge, Hunk, and Romelle continued to tend to poor Kosmo. Shiro and Lance excused themselves and left the castle, heading back towards the _Mercurius_. Keith was in trouble, and they had to be the ones to save him.

——

_The _Mercurius_ \- New Altea_

“We can get the _Atlas_ to your position inside the next few hours,” Curtis had been the one to answer his husband’s call at the Garrison, Iverson on the call at his side. They also had Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor on the call, representing the Blades, and Krolia and Kolivan representing the Galra Federation, and as Keith’s family, it felt right and necessary to have them on the call. Krolia was keeping herself together admirably, but Shiro could see her heart breaking inside her violet eyes, filled with worry for her son.

“Thank you,” Shiro acknowledged, looking then to Acza. “Have you recalled the Blades?”

“All of our field agents have been called back to base,” Acxa confirmed. She served as Keith’s second-in-command, and took the lead with the Blades in his absence. “We’ll start making our way towards the Detravi System when we have clearance on the wormholes.”

“Coran is working on it now,” Lance chipped in, turning his attention to Krolia. “Krolia, are you okay?”

“My son is strong,” she stated, and there was absolute conviction and belief in her words. “We’ll find him. The Galra are aware of the situation, and we’ve had untold numbers volunteering to help. We have a party heading out from New Daibazaal in the next hour.”

“Keith is important to our people,” Kolivan added. “He is someone they value immensely, as he helped to put an end to the war, and they want to help. We’ll sweep the universe sector by sector if we need to.”

“We’re going to find him,” Curtis assured, though whether this was for Shiro’s sake or Krolia’s Lance couldn’t tell. “We’ll bring him back safe. I promise. We’ll contact you when we’re underway, Admiral. Will you be heading from New Altea straight to the Detravi System?”

“That’s the plan,” Shiro confirmed. “We’re just making sure that Kosmo is treated and then we’ll get underway. Contact me, all of you, when you’re en-route, and we’ll find a rendezvous point. Coran is working on the wormhole situation now, and we’ll confirm the coordinates when we have them.” With this, everyone came off the call one by one, leaving only Krolia still on the line. Shiro and Lance could both tell she was uneasy and distressed, in spite of her calm façade. She was a mother; they’d expect nothing less than this.

“I keep breaking promises to him,” Krolia said quietly, and Shiro and Lance exchanged sad looks as she spoke. “I told him I’d never leave him, and I left. I told him I’d always be there for him, and when he ran into trouble, he was alone. I left him on Earth to protect him from the war, and he lost his father and became involved in the war, anyway. I can’t seem to do anything for him…”

“We’ll bring him back to you,” Lance said, his tone soothing. “I promise we’ll find him, Krolia. We’ll bring him back.” As Krolia signed off the call, Lance decided to call his own family, to let them know he wouldn’t be home as soon as he had planned. He had grown comfortable in his post-war life on the farm, but he knew he’d never be able to forgive himself, or look at that statue of Allura, if he turned his back and went home now. It was time to become the Blue Paladin once again.

——

_New Altea - five months later_

They had quickly discovered just how vast the Detravi System was, and the mission quickly became the equivalent of finding a needle in a haystack. They’d found no trace of him: no crashed craft, no distress beacons, no debris, nothing. And after almost five months of searching, they were starting to grow increasingly concerned that this would turn into a body search rather than a missing person search. The more time that passed, the less likely it became that they would find Keith alive, but then again, they’d thought the same when Shiro, Sam Holt, and Matt had been taken by the Galra, and all three were still alive and well, and participating in the search, so they all knew they had to remain hopeful. The search team had set up a base of operations in the castle on New Altea, and now all were gathered for a briefing on how the search was going.

“We’ve combed through six designated ‘sectors’ of the Detravi System,” Pidge had pulled up a map that she, her father, and brother had compiled over the past few months of the previously unknown system. “The majority of the planets we’ve encountered are habitable but, for some reason, are entirely uninhabited. They definitely look like they were inhabited, at one time, but haven’t been so for a number of years.”

“That’s unusual,” Krolia frowned as she looked over the map, looking fatigued from the last few months of searching. She had barely relented in the process, working herself to the bone in a desperate attempt to find her son, and the exertion was clear on her face. “What happened to the inhabitants, I wonder…?”

“With the time that has passed, there’s no way to tell,” Sam shook his head. “Every habitable planet has no signs of life on it, outside of flora and fauna, and some insect activity. No alien life of any kind.”

“That just doesn’t seem right!” Lance exclaimed. “Where did everyone go?! I mean, we’ve already established that it’s unlikely the Galra are responsible, so if other races and civilisations were there once, why aren’t they now?!” Krolia and Kolivan had both confirmed that Zarkon had never gone out as far as the Detravi system throughout his reign, and so there was no way that the Galra could have been responsible for the genocide of these races, but it left them all with the unsettled feeling in their stomachs that there was something else, potentially worse, that _was_ responsible.

“We still have another five sectors to check,” Pidge continued, clicking through the detailed map being projected before them. “But every sector to this point has been the same: any planets capable of sustaining life have nothing there. It’s enough of a pattern for it to not be a coincidence, so something, or someone, has gone through here and wiped them out.”

“And that’s worrying,” Shiro chipped in, seated between Curtis and Iverson at the meeting table. “That something could be capable of something so deplorable is a major concern, because if they wipe out the populace of the Detravi System, it’s a guarantee that they will move on, and they’ll just keep wiping more civilisations out.”

“What do we even know about these theoretical killers?” Lance asked. “Do we know anything at all? Anything to give an indication?”

“They’re thorough,” Pidge replied. “Really thorough. I mean, we’ve found settlements, huge settlements, scattered throughout the sectors we’ve checked, and they’re all empty. Completely empty. Definitive proof of life, but there’s no life. Some of them have had nature starting to reclaim the cities and settlements, so I’d say they were wiped out a long time ago, but others are still relatively clean, so they had to be recent. But there have been no DNA traces, no blood spatters, no nothing anywhere. It’s a calculated effort that these things have gone to for this result.”

“What we’re dealing with, then, is something utterly beyond our capabilities,” Iverson looked concerned, and everyone felt much the same. “We’re dealing with an alien race whose abilities and technology we can’t even begin to understand. This is like when we were invaded by the Galra, only far worse. We don’t have any information at all.”

“Is there nothing in the historical archives that were pulled from the Castle of Lions?” Shiro asked Coran, desperate for any glimmer of hope.

“I’ve been through the records on the _Atlas_ with a fine-tooth comb, finer than the one I use to comb my moustache,” Coran stroked his moustache thoughtfully, the man’s irreverence almost a soothing balm to the chaos that had reigned for the past few months. “And there’s nothing there about the inhabitants of the Detravi System. No reports of the Detravi System at all, in fact.”

“There are no historical records of the system in the Galra archives, either,” Krolia added. “If we hadn’t have been to the system ourselves, I would struggle to believe it even existed.”

“But Oriande was always considered a myth, and yet it exists,” Coran pointed out. “Surely if a mythical place like Oriande exists, there must be something, somewhere, about whoever it is from the Detravi System that wishes us harm.”

“And soon enough, they’re going to get bored, and they’re going to start attacking Coalition systems,” Pidge jumped in, saying what she knew was playing on their minds. “So, we have to stop them before they get here.”

Lance found his attention drifting from the briefing to where Kosmo was seated by the window, looking out of it longingly. He couldn’t help feeling sad for the wolf, who had perhaps suffered just as much as Krolia had, and remained constant in his waiting for his master to return. The talks continued, but Lance watched Kosmo for a few moments longer, able to feel the animal’s grief and despair. He was sure that there was a story there, one Kosmo couldn’t tell but he carried with him, and he had to know what had happened to Keith.

Kosmo’s ears suddenly pricked up, getting up from his lying position, and staring intently out of the window. Lance’s attention was now fully on the wolf, and looking out of the window, he saw what looked to be something falling down from the heavens at speed, causing him to leap up onto his feet.

“Lance, what is it?” Coran asked.

“There’s something out there…” Lance remarked, moving over to the window, watching as the streaking light crashed into the planet’s surface, the boom of the impact heard in the room, raising everyone from their seats. “Whoa…!”

“Something just crashed here…” Pidge looked out of the window as a plume of smoke billowed up into the sky. “Not far away, either. Gonna go check it—” she was cut off as Kosmo immediately disappeared from the room, and everything in Lance told him that this was connected to Keith.

“It’s him…” he exhaled, immediately darting out of the room, everyone following on behind him, rushing to the crash site. “It’s him! It has to be, right?”

“Stands to reason!” Hunk agreed, keeping up with his best friend as they all made their way to the site. “Oh man, I need to do more cardio…”

The team soon made it to the crash site, which revealed to them that some form of escape pod had been what had impacted into the surface of the plant, and as they all crowded around the edge of the crash site, they spotted Kosmo at the epicentre. The wolf had used his jaws to rip open the pod and had pulled out the person within, immediately cuddling up to them, as if trying to keep them warm.

It was Keith, they all quickly realised, but they also soon noticed that the injuries he had sustained weren’t just from the impact of the crash. He had what looked like cybernetic implants all over his body, with some along his jaw and around his eye, and a skeletal metal glove over his left hand. It left a sick feeling in Lance’s stomach, because it confirmed their worst fears: there was something worse than Zarkon out there.


End file.
